


Zimmermann Charm

by bookwyrmling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: “This Zimmermann Charm…is it the same charm you used on me?”





	Zimmermann Charm

When they hear the term ‘Zimmermann Charm’ everyone expects flirtatious and seductive. They see Alicia Zimmermann and Bad Bob and, yeah, that makes sense. Sexy but brilliant actress/model/philanthropist? How else was anyone supposed to win her over than with some sexy, strong Canadian secret seduction recipe?

The truth is, Zimmermann Charm is nothing more than a code word for 110% dedication and 110% dorky all directed at one particular person. Honestly, if you were to look at Bad Bob’s past relationships, you’d know it doesn’t even work all that often.

It means 4am checking practice to help them overcome their fear.

It means missing a step when they’re wearing short shorts.

It means calling them over summer break to make sure they’re resting through their concussion.

It means jokingly guessing Taylor Swift to every single song–including ones with male singers–that come on in Annie’s because you like the way they smile when they chirp you.

It means chirping them about their social media addiction whenever their attention drifts from you.

It means recognizing that person from across the quad and jumping a snowbank to get over to them, only to accidentally spill their coffee all over them while trying to show off pictures you just took.

It means having your entire photography class tell you that person is the real focus of your project when, no, it’s your hockey team and he’s a member of the hockey team.

All of this before you even realize the truth.

So when Bad Bob sees his son floundering the same way he once did with his wife, he does what he can to send him off, not wanting him to miss his shot. And when Alicia asks where Jack disappeared to as she is beginning to say her goodbyes at the alum meeting, Bob just chuckles and says, “Oh, you know, off working the Zimmermann Charm,” and he can’t quite meet her questioning gaze and raised eyebrow. Because a Zimmermann? And charm? There is a story missing there.

“This Zimmermann Charm…” she asks later, after watching Jack’s poor attempts to conceal huge smiles she and Bob keep pinch each other so they don’t ask about during dinner with Georgia, “is it the same charm you used on me?”

Bob laughs at that and pulls her close before asking, “Is there any other?”

“I don’t know if tripping over your own feet while asking to buy me a drink at 9am is considered charming,” she snorts at the memory of how tongue-tied he had been and Bob just smiles fondly at her.

“It worked on the person that mattered, didn’t it?”

When Jack and Bitty come out, the media ask Bitty what it was about Jack that made him fall–a lot say appearances because Jack is attractive, some of the more crass ones say money and then can’t say any more because they are frozen in place by the most frigidly polite response they’ve ever heard. Some guess hockey because, well, hockey’s something they have in common and no one’s denying Jack’s good at it. No one expects his answer when he says, “I guess I just fell for the Zimmermann Charm.” Bitty smirks at his fiance before winking at Alicia who’s laughing off to the side.

When the media ask Jack and Bob about this Zimmermann Charm, all either will say is that it’s a “family secret.” Alicia and Bitty are always off to the side, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from forever ago on Tumblr. CP tumblr: rushingsnowy.


End file.
